The Life of Manny Santos
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: As if her life wasn't hard enough. Almost being pregnant, being played by Craig, and leaving JT, Manny was so lost, dazed and confused. If you think your life is hard, trying living in her shoes...this is my first Degrassi fic. so please no flames! please
1. First Day Back

The Life of Manny Santos

by: SkittlesStar25

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters. I wish I did. If I did I would LOVE to own Marco, Craig, Spinner, and Sean. They are TOO DROOL! Anyway, I don't own jack so enjoy my ficcy!

Damn it. What did I do to ever deserve things to go so wrong? I really thought he loved me. He told me it wasn't just a fling. I was wrong, he was wrong, we were both so wrong. If I never took advantage of his position this would have never happened. I wouldn't want him as much as I do now. Getting that piece of him wasn't enough. I need more, but now....now he's with another. I don't know if we'll ever get back the happiness we once had. It's amazing how happy we were. It seemed like nothing could change. He told me he loved me and said he didn't love her.....he told me I was the one. It was nothing, but one huge lie. I can never forgive him for that, although he sees me and smiles I know that he has no idea how I feel. He may never know what it's like to be me. This is the life of Manny Santos.

Next Day

Another day of my life that I'm expected to either be a slut or a man-stealing whore. I realize that Ashley and Craig were dating when I was with him, but that's not completely my fault. He told me he didn't love her, so what mattered whether they were together or not? As I walked through the doors of Degrassi I slowly proceeded to my locker. Down the hall you could hear the bustling of people shoving books into their lockers and couples chatting and laughing with each other. Me? I was at my locker, alone as usual. Suddenly a shadow came over me. Thinking it was a teacher or something I turned around to be face to face with none other than Mr. Manning himself. As much as I wanted to talk to him I just turned around and continued grabbing my books.

"Manny, can we talk....please?" Craig pleaded.

I loved it when he begged. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself.

"Ok Craig fine, you win...I'll talk to you."

I followed him into an empty classroom and sat down at a desk. He took one next to me and turned, it seemed as if he had gotten so little sleep since his eyes were red and he had black circles underneath them. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Just staring into his chocolate eyes brought tears, but I quickly pushed them away. I didn't want to cry anymore, especially over Craig.

"Manny.......I'm so sorry. Sorry for ever hurting you, for making you feel as if you were a toy. Because it wasn't true. You do mean a lot to me."

He went to grab my hand, but I pulled back. Why? I may never know.

"Craig, I thought I was pregnant. You told me you loved me....you said I was the one."

The tears slowly formed in my eyes as one managed to escape down my cheek.

He took his hand and brushed it away.

"I understand that. I don't want you crying over me anymore. I hate seeing you like this. Everything I told you was true. It's just at that time I was so confused. I didn't know how I felt about anyone. My hormones were raging, but one thing was true, how I felt about you. I regret how I treated you and how I put you and Ashley in such a horrible position. I regret going so far with you, but not because I didn't want to. It was because I wanted it to be special, the person was right, it's just I didn't think Joey's garage was the most romantic place to be."

I slightly giggled, "Well, it's up to you Craig. You know how I feel, I think you know how Ashley feels and yes I do believe that you betrayed me and I hate you for it, but I could never really hate you. I care about you too much. No matter what you did to me, there would always be a place in my heart for you. So until you make your decision in front of both of us, I will be waiting, you know where to find me."

As I stood up I gently kissed his cheek and walked out of the classroom. I took one look back and saw him sitting there holding his cheek with a grin on his face. I smiled, something I don't do often, and walked back over to my locker to see JT. I rolled my eyes and opened my locker.

"Manny, last year, when we broke up. With the pump and all, I just don't really know what to say. I just wanted to be the man Craig was."

The picture of seeing JT sitting in his bed pumping himself popped into my head. I stifled my laughter as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"JT, listen. I realize that you didn't think you could "measure" up to Craig, but the truth is that I didn't like Craig for his well..."size" it was more that I liked him for him. JT you messed everything up between us. I never wanted things to end the way they did, but it was for the best."

He just nodded his head and walked away. Another sigh escaped when suddenly I felt a hand collide with my ass. I screamed and turned around to see.......Spinner?!?

"Spinner?!? What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled as I rubbed my butt.

He smiled, "Manny what are you talking about? I thought you liked flirting with me?"

He put his hands around my waist, " Sp-Spinner. Paige will see you! Don't you care about her? You know....Paige.....your GIRLFRIEND?!?"

He laughed, "Paige? She's so last year. She saw what happened with the car wash and got all jealous, oh especially after Craig and I got into a fight over you. So she ended it. For a while I was heartbroken, but I realized hey....I can still have Manny."

Then he did the unthinkable, Spinner kissed me. Paige turned the corner and looked shocked.

I pushed Spinner off of me and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell are you thinking?!? We may have flirted at the car wash, but that was it. I don't steal men, no matter what the rumors are. And no offense Spinner, but you're not my type."

With that I slammed my locker and walked away from a dumbfounded Spin. Minutes later Paige walked up to me.

"Manny, I-"

"Save it Paige. You probably hate me because I "stole" Spinner from you. Well, it's not how it is."

"That's not what I was going to say."

I looked at her confused as hell. "Well then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I have never seen you act so awesome in my entire life. I cannot believe you smacked him in the face! After he kissed you and all....." Her voice trailed off and she didn't talk for a while.

"Paige, I just want you to know that I never intended anything like this to happen. I know we were never really good friends, or maybe not even friends at all because I was the slut and everybody hated me, but I didn't want you and Spinner to break up. I'm not going to lie to you, I did flirt with him and he flirted back, but it was just harmless flirting. I never meant for you two to break up."

"Harmless flirting? HARMLESS FLIRTING?!? Manny this is me Paige Michaelchuk. You're telling me that you didn't mean for us to break up? You're telling me that you flirting with Spinner was a mistake and that you never meant for it to get out of hand?!? Well newsflash hun, because of you I had to break up with the love of my life okay. He was there through everything and now...because you decided to do some "harmless flirting" I may have lost him forever!"

Huffing, she stormed off in the opposite direction.

Great day I was having, it wasn't even first period and I already got into a few arguments and cried. Woohoo. I can tell this is going to be such a great day.

As I continued to walk down the hall I ran into Emma.

"Hey Em. What's up?"

Nothing. She didn't say anything. Didn't even stop to say hello. Just ignored me and continued walking right past me. I didn't understand it, I don't think I did anything with anyone Emma cared about and I don't think I did anything to her. Why was she suddenly shunning me into the dark?

"Emma wait up! What's going on?" I ran to catch up with her and she turned to face me.

"You wanna know what's going on Manny?!? You didn't call me ALL summer, we haven't spoken since the year end dance where you promised you would call me everyday. Do you have any idea what happened this summer?! I'm sure you don't because you don't care. Well, not that I think you deserve to know, but Mr. Simpson almost died okay. Right now he's in the hospital undergoing some new treatment for his cancer. I was home when he went into shock. I had to watch everything while my mom called 911. I watched him have multiple spasms right on my livingroom rug! I cried for a week straight and we didn't sleep at all. Even still I can't sleep."

Tears began to form in my eyes. I realized that I had neglected my friend, now that I need her more than ever, I'm realizing that she needed me SO much more.

"Emma....I don't know what to say. I-"

"Forget it Manny. There's nothing you can say to make me forgive you for this." And with those final words, Emma Nelson walked away from me, never to speak to me again.

Why did everything hafta go so wrong for me?!? Why can't things be simple. Why can't everybody be nice and understand. Why aren't people like "oh I'm sorry for what happened with Craig Manny. I'm sorry you were almost pregnant Manny. I'm glad you're not Manny. How are you Manny?!?" Things like this stress me out so much. As if the day wasn't horrible enough I watched as Ashley and Ellie approached me.

"Santos."

"Kerwin."

"So...I heard about you. Sucks that you were almost, but you're lucky you weren't."

Wait...was I hallucinating or was Ashley being somewhat NICE to me?!?

"Yea. I guess so. "

"Well, just realize that what you two did was the biggest mistake either of you could make. To think. You actually believe Craig loved you."

They both began to laugh as my fists tightened.

Through clenched teeth, "Well, I believe it's you that's mistaken Ashley. Craig does love me. He told me just this morning that I was the one."

They stopped for a brief moment, then began to laugh even harder. Ashley was laughing so hard she had to use a locker to keep her balance.

"M-Manny. You do realize he told me the exact same thing this morning."

"N-no. I don't believe you Ashley. I just don't."

Mimicking Craig "Oh Ashley! Why on earth did I ever play you for that 9th grader? You're the one I've always wanted and the one I'll love forever. Nothing can change that. I made a big mistake and almost had a kid, but I promise I'll never make that mistake again if you just forgive me, baby please."

Then she said something that got me super pissed.

"Ashley please, I love you."

"WHAM!!!!"

Ashley grabbed her lip as she licked off the blood. I hit her. I couldn't help it! She deserved it so much that I had to hit her for it. Nobody talks to me like that, friend or enemy.

"What the hell is your problem Manny?!? I'm just telling you straight out facts! Don't get pissed at the truth!!"

She got up off the floor and walked away with Ellie close at her heels.

I ran into the nearest empty classroom and just broke-down. I didn't know what else to do, but cry it out. The tears just kept on falling as I thought about what Ashley had said. Sure I told Craig earlier that I wasn't sure and that it was his decision, but seeing him pick Ashley, having her come up to me and tell me every little thing. It was too much pain to bare.

"Hey, aren't you Manny?"

I looked up to see Sean Cameron.

"Y-yea. Aren't you Sean, Emma's ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, I'm one of her ex's. So what's gotten you so upset? Is it Craig Manning? Because I know about you guys having that fling and everything."

I was amazed to see Sean, the gangster wanna-be, actually sitting her caring about my problems! He was the first one!

"Well, it's a really long story...It all started when..."

I sat there in that classroom and told Sean everything. I had never told anyone every little thing and Sean, someone who I barely even knew, just felt like the right person to open up to.

"And then she said he loved her so I freaked and punched her."

"Alright Manny!"

I smiled, "Thanks. Then I couldn't take it anymore and ran into here to vent everything out...then you came along and here we are."

"Well Manny you wanna know what I think?"

I nodded yes as he finished, "I think Craig is an asshole. He's an idiot for ever playing either one of you, mostly you because I know Ashley and she's so stuck up it's amazing Craig stayed with her as long as he did. I know if I was stuck with the decision I would pick you in a heartbeat."

I got up and gave him a big hug. Something I normally wouldn't do, but he received it with no problem and returned one.

"Manny, everything is going to get better I promise you."

"I'm holding you to that promise Sean."

He smiled at me, "Ok, do it."

Suddenly the four minute bell to get to class rang.

"Oops! Gotta run!" He said as he ran for the door.

I waved good-bye as I soon too left the room where so much was said in so little time.

A/N: So what do you think? This is my first degrassi fic. Well, at least this is the first one that I've posted here on Few flames please! But let me know if it was good, bad, ok, SOMETHING! Just please review. I'll love you forever.

Preview for chapter 2:

"Manny! What the hell are you doing with him!"

"What does it matter to you! You guys are history. Nothing is ever going to happen between you two again."

-She walks away-

'I might as well act like the man-stealing whore everyone thinks I am. It doesn't matter any more.'


	2. Office Visits and Fiery Flings

The Life of Manny Santos

Chapter 2: Office visit and fiery fling

A/N: Hey, chapter 2! I hope you all like it, now I don't want to keep you suspence! Here you go!

--------------------------------------

I walked through the hall to class before I was stopped by Mr. Raditch.

"Miss Santos, I'd like a word with you in my office please."

"Yes Sir."

I knew it.....Ashley had ratted me out. So I sucker punched her, she deserved it.

-walking into the office-

"Miss Kerwin....Miss Santos....sit."

I looked at Ashley and cautiously sat down.

"Now Miss Kerwin in your own words, please tell me what happened."

"Ok, well I ran into Manny and I was telling her what Craig had told me earlier, being the jealous man stealer that she is she punched me because she couldn't handle the truth."

Rage burned through my eyes. I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth.

"And what is this truth Miss Kerwin?"

"That Craig Manning loves me and not her."

I stood up and lunged at her.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! You don't know that!!!!"

"Girls! Girls! Manny!!! STOP!!!!"

He pulled me off her as I continued to kick and scream.

"Stop lying! He cares about me you stupid bitch. If he loved you so much then why did he have sex with ME!"

Silence. Nobody spoke. Raditch dropped me and I fell huffing and puffing from the building anger. Tears started to fall down my face.

"Miss Kerwin, you may leave."

As Ashley left she gave me a cold look and Mr. Raditch called the office.

"Bring me Mr. Manning please."

'Oh god. Not Craig. That's the LAST thing I need right now.'

I got off the floor and sat back in the chair. I tapped my foot impatiently as Craig walked in through Raditch's door.

"Umm...You wanted to see me Mr. Raditch?"

"Yes. Mr. Manning, it seems I have a situation on my hands that requires your assistance. Two girls have been fighting today on your behalf. They seem to believe that you have told both of them that you love them and a fight broke out because of it. Once again they began a feud right here in my office. It seems Miss Santos here seems most confused, she lunged at Miss Kerwin not long before you stepped in. I suggest you set things right here so this incident doesn't happen again is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Raditch sir."

"Alright, I'm giving you 10 minutes Mr. Manning. When I return I hope to have things settled between you and Miss Santos."

I watched as Raditch left the office.

"What an asshole. I hate him so much."

"Manny, he's just trying to help. Now listen what's up? What were you and Ash fighting about?"

I gave him a dirty look, " You should know you bastard. You told Ashley that you loved her when just this morning you told me the exact same thing."

"M-manny. I.....I don't really know what to say. I'm not going to lie to you. I did tell Ashley that I loved her, but that's because I do. I love her, and you too. That was true. I'm just confused and don't know what I want. You didn't hafta punch her though."

"Well what the fuck was I suppose to do Craig?! Sit there and take her saying all those horrible things? Watch as she made fun of me because I actually care about you?"

"Manny listen I know. I guess it's like at the movie theater when me and Spinner got into that fight about you. I was jealous because I care about you."

He approached me and places his hands on my face.

"But Manny despite what Ashley says I do love you. I always will. Now can we please drop this stupid problem."

"Craig, I-" I wanted to explain it to him, I wanted him to know how I felt, but once his lips hit mine I was gone. Lost in la-la land. But I realized, is he just going to keep playing with me like this? Reeling me into his trap just for me to get hurt again? No....I'm not going to let this happen

"Craig stop." I said pushing him off of me.

"Manny? What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"Craig. I do wanna be with you, but not when you're in such a confused state of mind. I love you Craig. With all my heart and soul and I would do anything to be with you for the rest of my life, but not when you don't know what you want. Not when you can't decide between me and Ashley."

Before he could get in another word I walked out of the office.

"I assume that didn't go too well Mr. Manning?" Mr. Raditch said as he reentered his office.

"Yea, didn't go as I had planned."

Man was I pissed. I can't believe Craig is doing this to me...again! Pulling me back into his trap. I don't want to, I want to be happy with him. I want him to be able to tell Ashley to fuck off. To be able to say Manny I love you and want to be with you forever. But has it happened? No. Hasn't happened yet and it doesn't seem like it will.

I walked through the hall back to class and put my head down on my desk.

'This day is just so horrible. Nothing is going right.'

"Manny, I'm sorry about before and not talking to you. I guess I realized that you went through a lot this summer too and me being selfish about myself isn't going to help so I'm sorry."

It was Emma. I didn't expect to see her here. I mean talking to me.

"It's okay Emma. I'm sorry I was insensitive and didn't care about Mr. Simpson."

She smiled at me and walked to her seat next to Sean.....wait Sean was in my class too? Did they get back together over the summer or something?

I sat at the computer and started typing away like mad. Seconds later I sent the message to Emma.

-Hey...are you and Sean back 2gether or sumthin?-

I saw her look over at me and smile as she typed me a response. The message popped on my computer.

-Hey Manny.....yea we just got back 2day. Isn't it great?! Im so happy. I love Sean so much. Im so glad we're friends again.-

Before I could send her a message another one popped up.

-hey. What happened wit u n Craig?-

It was from Sean. I quickly wrote him a response and wrote back to Emma.

-Em. So what happened wit u n Chris? U guys broke ?-

-Sean, things didn't go so good. Anywhere we can talk so I can tell ya? Ps. Congrads on getting back wit em.-

Emma frowned and began typing for what seemed like forever. I got Sean's reply first.

-Oh wow....after class we can go to the back of the school and chill. You don't have an important class next period do you? Because we can skip and just talk. Ps. Thanks I guess. Emma has always been here and after saving her life I guess it would make sense to get back together. Can't wait 4 lata-

Emma's response popped up next.

-It's a L O N G story Manny. We were together for a long time and I love him and he loved me and we...well expressed our love. He used protection thank god, but after that it seemed like that's all our relationship was about. Just sex and nothing else. I was getting sick of it. I wanted back the Chris that I fell in love with. We got into this huge fight and when we made up he wanted to do it, but I told him no. I explained that this is what started the argument and we needed to take a break. He wouldn't listen so I left him. Now whenever I see him he just looks away. I'm just glad I have Sean now.-

So it seemed that Emma was so happy to have Sean back, but he wasn't exactly feeling the same way. As I was about to respond back the teacher walked in and decided to begin the class.

------after class-----

As soon as the bell rang I gathered my things and walked outside of class to my locker and threw my books in my locker. Emma walked over to me and waited for me to finish.

"Wanna walk to class together Manny? We should be extra early for Ms. Kwan's class. I heard it's suppose to be mostly a lecture on how this year is going to be different and how teachers are going to make sure nothing happens like last year again."

" I would Em, but I'm meeting someone in like right now. But I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it."

She smiled at me and walked to class.

I closed my locker and walked outside.

—behind the school----

I looked around and sat at a table waiting for Sean to arrive.

'He better come. I'm not missing class just to get stood up.'

"Manny, hey."

It was Sean.

"Thought you were gunna stand me up."

"Nah, I'm not like that, but anyway. What happened with Craig?"

I told him what happened with Raditch and Ashley in the office and how Craig tried to make everything alright, but only made things worse. I felt like Sean was someone I could actually talk to. Someone I could trust.

" So he kissed me and tried to make it better, but I knew...I knew he-"

I couldn't go on anymore. I began to cry. Just cry for no absolute reason at all.

"Sean I don't want to cry anymore. I hate Craig for everything he's done to me, but I'm just so in love with him I just don't know what to do. I- I'm so confused."

He embraced me and rubbed my back.

"Sh. Manny it's going to be okay. I promise. You're too beautiful to be put through this. You're too much of a good person and I won't let Craig do this to you."

I looked at him with my glassy eyes and managed a weak smile, Sean cared. Someone I barely knew gave more of a damn then the one man I loved. It wasn't right. He shouldn't care as much as he did, but I knew that Sean Cameron was one of compassion and feelings, not the bad ass that everyone knew him for.

He wiped a single clear tear from my tear stained face and just stared at me. He had such warmth and caring energy radiating off of his body that I couldn't stand it. I knew Emma was going to hate me for life, but I couldn't help it......I kissed Sean.

At first it was kind of awkward and I quickly pulled away, but he pulled me back as if he wanted more. As if one taste wasn't enough, as if he needed me almost as much as I needed him.

When we finally broke away Sean was staring into my eyes.

"Manny, I can't do this. I want to, I swear I do, but I can't hurt Emma again like this. I need you just as much as you need me, but I.....I can't betray her like this."

I nodded my head in understanding. I understood completely, but my mind didn't want to understand and the next words that came out of my mouth were the ones that ALWAYS got me in trouble.

" Sean....I can keep a secret."

I moved closer to him and we began kissing again. Oh was it amazing. It was like a thirst that no one else could quench for me, as if he kept refilling my cup and each time I was thirstier then the last. I needed Sean, I yearned for him, but something came and ruined it. Not so much something...as much someone.

"M-manny? Sean? What's going on?" Oh no.....Liberty.

"L-liberty! It's....it's nothing!"

"Sean....aren't you going out with Emma?!?"

"Ye-no. Of course not. Why would I cheat on Emma?"

"Well, Emma told me today that you guys got back together. Maybe I should go ask her and let her know what's going on."

"N-no! Liberty please don't."

"So you are going out with Emma. I'm sorry Sean, but she deserves to know."

-Liberty walks away-

"Oh god Manny, what now. I know I don't care about Emma too much, but god. I never wanted to hurt her. I care about her, not in the way she wished I did, but I do care about her."

" I-I understand Sean. But what can you do about it now? It's too late."

"M-maybe she won't believe Liberty."

"Fat chance. Liberty is ALWAYS right."

"I........I know. I'm so screwed."

" Don't look at it that way Sean. You still have me here with you. I won't leave your side."

He looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"Thanks Manny. I'm glad I can rely on you."

"So is it safe to say you and Emma are basically over?"

"Yea, we probably won't be together again. She won't forgive me after this."

"So now it doesn't matter what happens right?"

"I guess not."

" So if possibly I wanted to kiss you again it wouldn't matter because you and her are over?"

"Well, no I guess it would-"

I cut him off. I just HAD to kiss him again. He was the only thing keeping me together. He didn't reject me either. We kept kissing before a voice stopped us.

"Manny! What the hell are you doing with him?!"

I paused....I didn't know what to say, she had just become my friend again, but something cold came out of my mouth.

"What does it matter to you! You guys are history. Nothing is ever going to happen between you two again."

"Manny, you are such a slut! And Sean, you're an ass. I knew I should have expected something. Especially from the man-stealing whore!"

-Emma walks away-

'I might as well act like the man-stealing whore everyone thinks I am. It doesn't matter anymore.'

"Wow...that was rough. You alright Sean?"

Sean had a blank face. I guess he didn't realize what had just happened.

"E-emma....She's.....she's gone. Gone from my life forever. Manny she's gone."

"Sean, it's okay. You don't need her, you-you've got me!"

"M-manny, I...I'm sorry. I can't do this. You and I are just two people searching for something to fill the hole. The missing part that's been ripped out by someone else. I need to go. I'm sorry."

As I watched him run into the distance, I knew what he was doing. He was going to find Emma, to apologize, to try and make everything better and knowing Emma she will forgive him. I can't win. The man I want is confused, someone I was just yearning for crushed me and now , once again, I'm alone again. Tears began to fall and I didn't hide them. I just sat there outside and silently cried.

A/N: So what did you think? Chapter 2 is finished! Yayyyyy!!!! Anyway I would appreciate/ love a review from you beautiful, beautiful people! Until next chappie!!!

-SkittlesStar25


	3. Ending Friendships and Confusing Relatio...

The Life Of Manny Santos

Chapter 3: Ending Friendships and Confusing Relationships

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Degrassi or any of the characters, the only thing I own is this plot.

* * *

Okay, can somebody tell me why God wants me to be miserable? It seems like everything I have gets taken from me. First Craig, then Sean..who's next! I mean it does all depend on how Craig decides to go. I want him to be with me, but I've realized I can't make him pick me. I don't make Craig's decisions, even though I wish I could.

Once I stopped crying I realized I couldn't go back to class, so I just sat outside until the bell rang. Just as I was walking go to back to class I heard someone. I turned around and saw Jimmy.

"Manny..."

"Jimmy, I'm glad that you're back. How are you feeling?"

He shook his head and replied, " I'm fine, but this isn't about me. It's about you...and Craig."

I turned away and pushed back my anxious tears. "What about us Jimmy?"

He rolled his wheelchair over to the bench I was sitting at. He motioned for me to sit down and I slowly sat.

"Manny, you know how Craig told you he loved you and then told Ash the same thing? I nod Well, Craig has been through a lot and he's got that whole bi-polar problem and everything. He can't always control the words that come out of his mouth."

"But Jimmy, I don't get it. Why can't he just tell me how he feels and leave Ashley out of it for once?"

He sighed, "Because him and Ashley have a past and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, there's still opened doors that need closing. All he needs to do is have a calm collective chat with her and everything will be over."

"So you mean to tell me that if Craig talks to Ashley and clears everything up he'll be fine?"

"Well, uh...he should be."

I squealed with joy, "Oh Jimmy! Thank you!" I got up and hugged him really tight. I could tell he felt awkward at first, but finally responded by wrapping his arms around me. When I finally let him go he was smiling. I quickly ran off to find Craig.

* * *

-Craig's Locker—

I began to approach Craig's locker when I saw Ashley standing on it clearly waiting for him to arrive. I watched from the corner as Craig approached his locker and smiled at Ashley. There lips were moving, but I couldn't figure out what they were saying. All I know is that when Ashley walked away she was smiling and humming to herself.

I hesitentally walked up to Craig wondering what he was going to say when I heard him call my name.

"Manny, hey."

"H-hi Craig. Listen I need to talk to you about Ashley."

"I have no idea why. I have everything with her taken care of."

"What do you mean? You do?"

"Well you told me that I had to decide what I wanted. I told Ashley that we could be friends, but anything more was out of the question."

"Oh my god!" I screamed for joy and hugged Craig the hardest I've ever hugged him. He lifted me into his arms and looked at me like he's never looked before, with a sense of love in his eyes.

I felt like I could float on air, I was the happiest girl in degrassi and there was nothing that could change it. Suddenly Emma approached me.

"We need to talk NOW!"

Craig held me defensively, "What's going on Emma?"

Emma scowled, "Well I need to talk to her about a little encounter she had with _my _boyfriend"

Craig looked down at me, I had the most innocent look as I assured him everything was okay. I followed Emma into an empty classroom before she slapped me.

"Emma! What the hell?"

"How do you go about flirting with my boyfriend and then practically raping him?"

I stood their with my mouth open just gaping at her.

"Don't play stupid Manny, I want to know why? Why did you have to ruin something that was finally going to work? Why did you have to make me MISERABLE?"

I began to choke up, "E-emma, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just...well...Sean just understood me and was my friend. He wanted to help me and I had to ruin it. It wasn't completely my fault though."

"Oh of course not, it's never your fault is it Manny? It's not your fault Craig cheated on you, it's not your fault you broke JT's heart and I'm SO sure it's not your fault that you were pregnant."

Manny didn't understand why Emma had to always verbally attack her, it was like she got a certain thrill out of making her feel like shit.

"Emma, answer me this question. Why do you always have to attack me like some vicious animal!"

Emma walked right up to Manny's face, "Because I'm sick and tired of you ruining everyone else's life and mine. I want you to stay away from me, stay away from everyone, stay away from degrassi or else." And with that she opened the door and slammed it shut before I could say another word.

My knees buckled as I fell to the ground and sighed before tears began to slide down my cheek Why did Emma always know how to make me feel so bad? She knew everything about me and knew exactly how to push all the right buttons.

* * *

—Craig's locker-

Craig began to worry, Emma had come out of the room, but Manny was still nowhere to be seen. Before he could walk up to the room he was stopped by Ashley.

"Craig, listen I know what you said before, but-"

"Ashley I am in love with Manny. There is no place for you as more of a friend. We had a past yes, but it's gone."

"Craig you know that's not true. Look at you, are you off your meds or something? You're acting so completely ridiculous. Just yesterday you were telling me that you still loved me and missed me more than anything. Why is it that now all of a sudden you're in love with Manny?"

Craig began to wonder, why did he tell Ashley he loved her, "I...I don't know why. She's just the one."

"But I thought I was the one?" Ashley said with tears in her eyes. It was so hard for her to understand how Craig felt, she wanted to be back with him more than anything, but if Craig was in love with Manny what could she do? There was no way to change his mind unless she used a little reverse psychology.

"Ok Craig, fine be that way. You know what? I don't think I ever cared about you in the first place. I don't know why I've been trying to get back with you so bad, honestly I wouldn't care if you dropped dead." Ashley turned on her heels while Craig stood there unsure of what to say.

"Ashley wait," she smiled as she turned back to face him, her smile fading as she tried to look like she cared, " Look I guess I've been really mean to you. I do still care about you, but I'm with Manny now. I can't just dump her for you, it would completely break her heart."

"Oh Craig like she hasn't cheated on you? I heard she hooked up with Sean in the back of the school."

'Was that why Emma wanted to talk to her? No, she wouldn't cheat on me...would she?'

"No, she wouldn't cheat on me. That's below Manny, I know her."

"Well don't take my word for it, ask Emma yourself, that's where I heard it." She walked away before flashing him a smile, "Call me later Craig, let me know your answer."

'Could it be true? Could Manny have really cheated on me?' He wasn't sure, but he had to find out. Craig walked into the room that Manny followed Emma into.

"Manny? Are you in here?" He called out before he heard her sobbing.

Craig walked behind the teachers desk to find Manny curled up in a ball quietly sobbing to herself.

"Manny," He reached for her before she blurted out, "I RUINED EVERYTHING!"

She tried to run, but was stopped when Craig grabbed her, "Shhh, Manny it's alright. You haven't ruined anything. Don't worry, try to calm down."

She pushed me away, " NO CRAIG YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Manny, stop yelling and just tell me what happened."

He sat her down in the chair before she sighed and began to speak, "Look Craig. After the whole situation with you not knowing what you wanted I kind of felt bad. I wanted to be with you, but not if you were still in love with Ashley, so I went to talk to Sean. It was a mistake, he said he wanted to help me with my problems; someone to talk to you know? So we went to talk and he began to comfort me and I well..."

"You what Manny?"

"I...I kissed him. I know I shouldn't have, but I told him it was wrong and I-"

"You kissed SEAN? Manny do I mean ANYTHING to you at all? I think Ashley was right, how do I know you don't cheat on me? I guess this proves it."

"Craig why can't you let me explain!"

"Because you didn't let me explain when I screwed up. You'll never change Manny, you just don't know what you want." He began to walk away when she grabbed him this time.

"Oh no don't you dare! Don't try to lecture me like you're this Mr. Perfect and you've never made a mistake. If I recall I don't think I'm the only one who doesn't know what they want. Who keeps talking to their ex as if it's fine huh Craig? You don't know what you want either and yea I guess I should have given you a chance to explain yourself, but if you really cared what I thought then you should have said something, you didn't even TRY to get in a word."

"Manny why are we arguing over this? What happened in the past is in the past okay. I didn't know about my condition so I couldn't worn you about it."

"Yea, it's great that I have to find out from JIMMY that you're bipolar, what's wrong Craig? Too afraid to tell me yourself?"

"No, I just...I wanted everything to be okay between us," he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, " I wanted to be the old Craig, the fun-loving sex machine you fell in love with."

Manny face was still stained with dry tears as fresh ones began to fall, "Oh Craig...You are the same old Craig to me, you haven't changed. Sure you have a mental condition, but it hasn't stopped you from getting jealous and yelling at me because you care." She touched his shoulder and he grabbed her hand.

"Craig why is it so hard to make things work between us?"

"I don't know. Complications keep getting in the way as if people want it to be hard for us, they want every little thing to be a huge challenge." He sighed as he let my hand go. "Tell me honestly, do you really have feelings for Sean?"

She stared at him for a while before responding, "No, I don't."

"Then why'd you do it?" Craig asked.

"Honestly Craig I don't really know why. I thought that you and I were over and it was an act of impulse. There was no specific reason, but I realized what I was doing was wrong and I told him that, but he leaned in for more. It wasn't a one sided argument. He wanted it just as much as I did, we were looking for someone to understand our pain and suffering and who better to understand then a broken soul?"

" I didn't know you felt that way...felt broken. If I knew I-"

"No Craig, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known, there was no way. I guess I was just being put through so much that the stress was eating away at me. I wanted to be with you, but the stress drove me crazy. I even..." tears began to form in her eyes as she lifted her sleeve to show him her arm. All along were cuts, small ones and large ones. Craig approached her and touched her arm.

"Manny, I...I had no idea." He began to choke up.

"It's okay, nobody does, you're the only person who knows and I plan to keep it this way. I don't want to hurt anymore Craig, I've been through so much during highschool, these are suppose to be the best years of our lives, not the worst."

Manny pulled her sleeve back down and sighed before getting up and walking toward the door.

"Manny where-"

"I'm going home, I need some time to think about everything that's going on, I love you Craig." Manny said before walking out of the room.

Craig let out a breath he didn't even know he had before getting up and hitting his head against the wall several times.

'_God, everything is so hard with girls, especially this one_.' He began to open the door, '_Maybe I was better off with Ashley, although Manny was definitely a great ride around the park._' He mentally smacked himself, '_What am I thinking! I'm talking about the girl I love, why am I acting like she means nothing to me, like all she is is a piece of ass._'

On his way out of the classroom he ran into Jimmy.

"Hey Craig,"

"Oh hey Jimmy."

"Um, I talked to Manny before, you know about your situation and everything."

"Yea...I know."

"I hope I uh...helped."

"Jimmy, you're not having any problems with Hazel are you? You know something you might be able to have me relate to by chance?"

He looked at Craig strangely, "Um, don't think so, but what's your problem?"

"Ok, what if you had a great girl like Ash that you've gone out with over and over, but might love her somewhere inside of you, but then you've got a girl like Manny. Hot, cute, bubbly, and everything Ashley isn't and you're already are almost 100 sure that you love her, but all of a sudden things keep getting in the way and it seems like it's not going to work with her?"

He ran his hand across his head (cuz Jimmy has like no hair), " Well it all depends on a few things, sure Ash is a great girl and you already know almost everything about her which is good, but also bad because it seems to predictable. Manny on the other hand is how you explain her and it seems like you're attracted to her because of not only her looks, but her younger personality, she's someone you don't know too much and might enjoy getting to know better. As for the things that keep getting in the way you have to ask yourself, is it worth it? Do you care about her enough to make it work no matter who tries to ruin everything and no matter how bad it gets? "

Craig smiled, "Thanks Jimmy, you're a lifesaver."

He began to run out of the school and back to his house.

* * *

-Craig's house-

Craig bolted up the stairs and into his room, he locked the door and began typing away madly at his laptop until he found the lyrics he wanted and printed them out. He ran back to the school with the lyrics and his guitar. Craig scribbled something on a piece of paper and stuck it to Ashley's locker before running to the auditorium. Hopefully Ashley was going to be easier then Manny, now all he could do was wait...

* * *

A/N: How was is? Sorry I left ya hanging, now I want him to sing Ashley a song, but im not 100 sure which song I want it to be. If you could give me some ideas that would be greatly appreciated, anyway please review...I'll love u forever!

_SkittlesStar25_


End file.
